


Late Night Confessions

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Pancakes, Unsure, Window, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is dark again. </p><p>"But I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with you." I whisper into the darkness. </p><p>All I can hear is a loud snore. </p><p>Stiles is fast asleep leaving me groaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first Sterek fic. I loooove Sterek and I am like super nervous if you like it.  
> Soooo please enjoy.  
> Maybe there is something similar anywhere out there because there are so many Sterek fics.  
> But what should I do *shrugging shoulders*  
> Sorry for all mistakes. There are some I just know and my first language is not English :D  
> I tried my best and hope you like it.

Derek POV

 

Standing here in Stiles room I think about how I should do this.

 

What I am even doing?

 

I know Stiles is my mate, but does he feel anything for me?

 

Do I want to tell him now?

 

Do I really want to tell him anytime soon?

 

My wolf screams for his mate.

 

\--------

 

 

Half an hour ago I climbed into his room through the window.

 

How often do I tell him he should lock it?

 

But if Stiles listened to me I couldn´t be here. I could but it wouldn´t have been so easy.

 

"Sourwolf I can literally hear you brooding. What do you want? Why are you here?"

 

I frown and glare at him. How did he notice me?

 

He turns the lights on and says "How often have I told you that glaring isn´t an answer?"

 

"How did you know I was here?"

 

"I don´t know, I just woke up." He smirkes at me "So what do you want, I would like to go to sleep again?"

 

"Well."

 

"What? If you want me to research something for you come again tomorrow at a decent time. But if you need something instantly, fuck off and do it yourself, wake up anybody else. I don´t care. You know not everybody has the perfect body like you, some people need their beauty sleep."

 

He thinks I have a perfect body?

 

"Yeah, that is pretty much what I said about a minute ago, but do you have no mirror to tell you that?"

 

Oh my god, did I say that loud?! I must have. I bury my face in my hands.

 

"I will just turn off the lights and go to sleep if you are not telling me. Good night, sourwolf."

 

 

It is dark again.

 

"But I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with you." I whisper into the darkness.

 

All I can hear is a loud snore.

 

Stiles is fast asleep leaving me groaning.

 

I told him what I feel.

 

I don´t trust many people but he is one of the few I can trust.

 

I don´t know if I can say the words again, I am simply not a man of many words. I am a man of action.

 

Cautiously I slide onto the bed besides Stiles without waking him.

 

This sleeping figure in this bed is everything to me. He is loyal as fuck, I don´t know how he did come back from Gerard without telling him anything about the pack alive. Stiles is beautiful with his moles and his eyes. These amber-coloured eyes I could lose myself everytime I would look into them. My mate is perfect to me, with all his mistakes.

 

And then he tries to tell me I have a perfect body. I snort.

 

That is not everything in life. You have to find the most beautiful things. Why would they be visible for everyone? You have search for them. I have found the most beautiful thing. Now I have to try if I am worth this gift.

 

While I drifted of in my thoughts Stiles has come closer, he wraps his arm around my waist.

 

Shocked of the movement I stare at him. Is he awake?

 

No his eyes are closed.

 

All of a sudden I am really tired and then I am asleep.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Opening my eyes I can see Stiles lying on my chest, asleep, and I know I don´t want to get up.

 

 

Should I just go or should I wait until he wakes up to confess to him?

 

I don´t even come to a conclusion because Stiles is waking up.

 

Like right now.

 

Shit!

What do I do?!

 

My mate opens his eyes and looks me right in the eyes but doesn´t say anything he pulls me closer.

 

I am confused what is he doing?

 

"Stiles??"

 

"Derek."

 

I glare at him. "What are you doing?"

 

"I am cuddling with you, obviously." He replies yawning.

 

I watch him questioning.

 

"How about we go to this new place to eat pancakes for breakfast and then you can tell me more about this mate thingy?"

 

Now I am gaping "W..what?!"

 

"I think you heard me." Stiles begins to chuckle. "I have a crush on you for about a year sourwolf and now you tell me that you are in love with me. I am peachy so let´s go for pancakes now. I am hungry. "

 

"You just pretended to be asleep?!" I am winking at him.

 

"Yep. I would tell you I am sorry but I am really not."

 

"You are an asshole, you know!"

 

"But I am your asshole." My mate snickers.

 

I am shaking my head while he untangles himself. But before he gets up he pecks me on my lips, then he leaves to get dressed.

 

I just watch him going to the bathroom, he is really beautiful and I can´t wait to see him half naked again. Licking my lips I get up, I should probably borrow a shirt from Stiles.

 

"Can I borrow one of you shirts?"

 

"Yeah, but I don´t know if they fit, you will have to try."

 

I find a plain shirt that fits and when Stiles comes back into his room, he whistles. "You look good Derbear."

 

"I hardly let you call me sourwolf but if you are ever using "Derbear" again I will--"

 

"Ok sourwolf, but get going, I am starving." He drags me down the stairs. "Just so that you know our pack is already waiting for us."

Again why do I like him?

 

I growl quietly.

 

Then he is kissing me passionately and I forget about everything.

 

"I wish we could have stayed at home kissing, I don´t want to stop now."

 

"It is nice to know that I could persuade you so quickly, Stiles but you said it yourself, they are waiting for us."

 

He pouts and I start the engine grinning mischievously.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is for Ana, who asked me to continue this story. I really hope you like it !!!! ;DD  
> Sorry for any mistakes and don´t forget English is not my first language.   
> Hope you enjoy. :D

Derek POV

 

 

Stiles is squirming in his seat so I ask him "What´s wrong?" Frowning I wait for his answer.

 

"It´s nothing, sourwolf."

 

"You know that I can hear your heartbeat, you are lying!"

 

He doesn´t say anything until we reach the parking lot of the pancake place. But I don´t get out and neither do I let him.

 

"Why did you lock the door?" He wants to know seeming a bit annoyed.

 

"Because we are talking right now."

 

"What if I don´t want to talk?"

 

"Hey Stiles look at me. What is wrong?" I ask softly and reach for his hand. "Minutes ago you were happy and confident ..." I look at him quizzical, squeezing his hand gently.

 

"What are we?"

 

"What?!"

 

"I want to know if we are boyfriends or whatever..." He says shyly causing me to smirk.

 

That´s the problem! If we are boyfriends or something. I smile on the inside.

 

I haven´t finished my thoughts as he interrupts me "Yeah, it´s no problem if you don´t want to. I know that nobody finds me hot or something." Now Stiles looked sad.

 

"No, stop." That caused him to look up into my eyes. I cup his face and kiss him chaste onto the lips. "You are so beautiful, hot, pick something. You don´t need to be so shy suddenly."

I smile at him. "I was not so sure if I should tell you that you are my mate because you are younger than me. But I´ve always found you attractive even before I knew you were my mate. I just never showed you how I feel."

 

The happy look came back and he nearly jumped onto my lap kissing me hard.

 

We both didn´t want to stop but it was getting late for breakfast and the pack was waiting for us.

 

I wondered how much they know. Not that there had been time for any of us to text or phone anyone this morning. But what should I say they are werewolves.

 

"Come on we need to go they will already be waiting for us." I hum happily, take his hand again. We go into the restaurant looking for our friends. Scott is waving from a big table in the back of the place.

 

As we come to the table most of them are gaping while the others smirk. Lydia just says "Finally." And Scott looks at her shaking his head "What?" This causes the others to laugh but we all know that his is not the fastest sometimes.

 

There is only one seat left and I sit down. Stiles is still standing and before I can offer him to sit on my lap a young waitress reaches our table. "Honey, do you need a chair?"

 

I nearly growl, the others begin to smile. I pull my mate onto my lap and say "I think we´ve got it covered. But we would like to have the pancake special." And then I just ignore her and nuzzle Stiles neck. He begins to laugh and everybody else laughs with him. The waitress leaves dumbfounded.

 

"What was that exactly? I think I have never heard you talk so much to a stranger before." He grins at me.

 

"Shut up."

 

"That´s my sourwolf." Stiles sounds really happy and I can´t be mad at him.

 

There is another waitress carrying our pancakes. Someone whispers "Thank god."

 

I simply ignore them and we all eat our pancakes.

 

After all of us have finished I ask them "What do you think about a a short vacation some time soon?"

 

Suddenly all of them are still before erupting in loud cheers. I think that´s the answer to my question and begin to grin.

 

"Stiles, you better have sex soon. He is a much better pack mate when he´s happy." Erica whispers into my mates ears.

 

I glare at her but Stiles answers her anyway "You will notice soon enough, thanks to your wolf nose." He giggles while she is snorting. "It´s not like we are in a hurry." Stiles smiles at me. I kiss him on those pink, sweet lips.

 

\------------------

 

Sheriff POV

 

"Stiles, I am home." The Sheriff shouts while entering the house. Nobody answers him. He looks onto his watch. It is about midnight. His son usually is awake at this time. He goes upstairs and knocks onto his sons door. Nobody responds. Wondering the Sheriff opens the door slowly. Looking over to the bed he sees his son sleeping but he isn´t alone. Derek Hale is sleeping in the same bed.

 

Carefully he closes the door and groans. What did his son now do? Ah why be bothered right now. It´s going to be the two of them to bother about him. He will go to bed now.

 

 

\-----------------

 

Derek POV

 

 

The sun is rising and I´m awake. Carefully I turn and look down onto Stiles, peacefully sleeping on my chest. Cautiously without waking him up I get up and downstairs to prepare breakfast for the two Stilinskis.

 

Humming I search for pans to cook some bacon and scrambled eggs. It´s almost ready when I hear somebody yawning behind me. That causes me to smirk. Seconds later someone hugs me from behind. "Good morning, sourwolf. It smells delicious."

 

Turning around I kiss him onto the forehead and mumble "Morning. Why don´t you wake your dad so that we can eat together?"

 

"You sure you want to be interrogated so early in the morning?" Stiles jokes and I shoot him a look.

 

Laughing he knocks onto the bedroom door of the Sheriff. "Dad, breakfast is ready. Maybe you are lucky and I will allow you some bacon."

 

"Morning, as if you could allow me something. But have I allowed you to have sleepovers with people you wanted in jail?"

 

"Okay, why don´t we have this conversation after breakfast?" Stiles asks innocently.

 

"No." The Sheriff points at Derek. "You! In the future you will use the front door instead of the window. Yes, I noticed. And please no sex when I am at home and be safe. So now let´s eat."

 

"That was fast. I thought he would be more against our relationship." Stiles laughs.

 

I just kiss him before we all sit down on the kitchen table to eat.

 

Everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;D  
> Kudos or comments are always welcome. ;))
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr ;D ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
